


Fragile Wings

by GildedFire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Abusive Father, Adoption, Childhood, Family, Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape, due to past, im so sorry hinata, im sorry im sorry, only for a little bit, slight AU, very bad childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedFire/pseuds/GildedFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A tiny sob, from a tiny person, came just audible from the wall. Kageyama froze, his hands still clutching the sink tightly as he heard another, more pitiful whimper pierce through the wall.</p><p>Was that idiot crying?"</p><p>Otherwise known as I destroy one of the happiest characters I know by making him stay happy while also dying inside ahahaha fun also his past is real rough, see all the tags for specifics but please be careful not to be triggered</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hatching from the Egg

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction, they all belong to the Haikyuu!! Franchise (sadly).
> 
> This is just the intro, so pretty short!

Kageyama wasn't thrilled with the idea of getting an adopted sibling. After all, even though he was old enough to take care of himself, the fact that he would receive even less attention from his hard working parents did make his skin itch uncomfortably, and then he would no longer have the house to himself for practically the whole day either. It all seemed a bit of an inconvenience to him. That said, he did see why his parents wanted to do it. They had apparently known the boy through a work colleague who knew his family or something like that, and they had seemed pretty upset about finding out he was in a home.

"Don't worry Tobio, he is such a loveable person you would have to be a demon to dislike him," she had said this with a laugh, fastening her coat with one hand and texting his father with the other, but Kageyama hadn't missed how her eyes had hardened slightly at the end of the sentence. He had thought of asking, but never had the chance as she gave him a quick kiss on his head before hurrying out the door to pick the boy up. They had given him a week of warning that they had even thought of the idea, and now here he was. He couldn't remember the few facts about him they had told him.

Oh well. Kageyama guessed he never really had any say in the matter anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy in front of him was tiny. Miniscule. In every sense of the damn word. Short, with pale skin and jutting bones and bright carrot hair that just could not be real. He was rocking back and forth on his heels, looking around excitedly, babbling to Kageyama's silently amused father. Kageyama just stared down at him, when the boy finally looked up. 

"Oooh you're tall, isn't he? I bet if he played basketball he'd be all gwahh and phwarrr and awesome you know?" he looked up expectantly to Kageyama's dad again, who was now looking at Kageyama himself fondly, before grunting,

"He's still got a lot to grow if he got my genes." Kageyama's eyebrow twitched, and he shot a glare at the boy. Wait he couldn't keep calling him that, what was his name? Hyoto...no, Hyouka?

"Hinata, sweetie, could you come help lay the table?" Ah Hinata, that was it, Hinata Shouyou. Even the name sounded happy. Wonderful. "You too Kageyama, christ don't alienate Hinata yet!" His mother's tone became much sharper when addressing Kageyama, but Kageyama noticed how Hinata, who was still looking around with wide eyes and making quiet wow noises, tensed slightly at the change. He also didn't miss how after Hinata hastily bowed and introduced to him, he went past him and navigated his kitchen without once touching anyone.

Kageyama's brow furrowed as he followed Hinata in to the kitchen. It had been months since his parents had last eaten with him like this, but Kageyama's eyes were focused on Hinata with precision as he tried to find the right drawer.

"Here, dumbass." Kageyama reached around him to open the draw to Hinata's right, and while he had enough sense not to touch him, he put his arm close enough Hinata would have sensed it. Sure enough, he tensed up only slightly, before relaxing and opening the draw with care. 

"I'm not a dumbass, you bakayama." Kageyama and his parents froze, all turning to stare at Hinata with shock. Then, his mother tried to stifle her giggles, while his father smiled slightly before returning to cutting up some vegetables on the side. Kageyama however...

"Bakeyama, is that the best you can do? That's pathetic." He sneered down at Hinata, hoping to use his height, but what affect would that have on someone who is nearly always shorter than everyone else?

"Well if it isn't the worst I could have done, I guess I'll just stick with it then!" Hinata said, brandishing a spoon up at him. Kageyama blinked.

"Where did you even find that?! We only have chopsticks in that draw!" Hinata puffed his cheeks out and muttered,

"Psh, does that even matter," before grabbing four plates and laying them down gently on the table. He even centred them on their matts. 

_What an idiot_ , was all that Kageyama thought, even as he later raced against Hinata to be the first to finish their meals.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing lightly, Kageyama rubbed the towel further into his hair, feeling a lot happier when it fell straight down into its proper position. How Hinata could cope with having hair like that orange mess was something he couldn't bear thinking about. Still, he pushed his odd new...acquaintance out of his head enough to start on a maths practice paper, he really needed to up his grades after all, especially at a new school. Volleyball wasn't quite everything sadly.

It had long since gone midnight when Kageyama finally finished, tilting his chair back to stretch his long legs under the table. Yawning, he dazedly wandered out of his room and into the hallway, shuffling past his parents closed door and then what he supposed was now Hinata's room, to the bathroom. Kageyama rested his head on the cool glass of the mirror, hands braced against the basin, as he tried to remain concious.

A tiny sob, from a tiny person, came just audible from the wall. Kageyama froze, his hands still clutching the sink tightly as he heard another, more pitiful whimper pierce through the wall. 

_Was that idiot crying? What the hell?_ Kageyama stayed where he was, drowsiness forgotten, and started straining his ears to hear more. Hinata was mumbling something inaudible, the only real sounds those little whimpers. At a particularly loud one, Kageyama jumped, remembering himself, and flushing deeply. What the fuck was he doing? Listening to Hinata cry? Whatever is wrong is not his problem, simple as that.

Kageyama looked up at himself in the mirror, and nodded once, stoic expression resolute. Another sob hit his ear, and he saw himself flinch. No point getting involved, Kageyama, he reminded himself. My parents will help with anything like that, it isn't my job. 

Nodding again to his reflection, Kageyama flushed the toilet and headed back to his room, but he couldn't help but notice that the sobs could not be heard in the hallway at all.

Whatever.


	2. The First Opening of Its Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is a tsun, Hinata is an adorable in pain darling, and Kageyama's parents are affected too you know
> 
> Still short, and still only just getting back into writing after months, but next one is 5000+ so yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha sorry it is short again but next chapter should be longer cos more people come into it (hint hint)
> 
> Also I'm sorry Hinata baby ;-; and sorry to you all this isn't even angsty yet ahaha
> 
> Again, I still own nothing of the Haikyuu!! franchise dammit

“Whaaa? We’re both going Karasuno next year! That’s awesome, do you think we would have met each other anyway? That’s so cool! We are gonna walk together right because I don’t know where it is from here…” Kageyama sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose roughly while Hinata practically ricocheted off the walls in the lounge. How, he wasn’t quite sure, as Kageyama could see Hinata’s bony knees beneath the edge of his shorts, and they frankly seemed like they would snap under the slightest pressure.

“Dumbass, of course we will go together, my parents won’t give us any choice anyway.” Kageyama winced as Hinata whooped loudly, lapping the room again before landing on the other end of the sofa. He stared intently at Kageyama with wide eyes, before just announcing,

“You are really cool Kageyama!” Kageyama blinked. What was this kid _on_? 

“Just shut up and put something good on, I don’t want to watch a cooking show idiot.” Hinata finally blinked and pouted, muttering about how it all looked so delicious anyway. Kageyama was going to have to _live_ with this idiot for at least the whole of high school.

 _Please god, what did I do to deserve this?_ Kageyama flopped his head back over the edge of the sofa, sending his plea of help to whatever god would listen. Apparently, none of them would. On the other end of the sofa, Hinata bounced happily on his seat, giggling as he flicked through all the anime and interview channels.

 _I must have imagined the crying,_ Kageyama thought, eyeing Hinata from the corner of his eye, who was now chatting animatedly about how much he loved anime with explosions. 

~~~~~~~~~

That evening, Kageyama’s parents left for the week, on some business trip to Tokyo. Him and Hinata ate surprisingly quietly, the main sound was of slurping and chewing while they again raced to finish their food first. Hinata was good at cooking, Kageyama would give him that. He had just been about to phone for a take-away as usual when his parents weren’t around, but Hinata had called out a list of things he could make from what was in the fridge, and frankly all of it sounded delicious. And it was too.

Kageyama eyed Hinata while stuffing his face with food, observing how while he himself was eating quickly to sedate his stupid urge to compete with Hinata, Hinata was eating like his goddamn life depended on it. 

_And I thought I was competitive,_ Kageyama snickered to himself, before frowning when Hinata put down his bowl with a triumphant,

“I win! Take that Bakayama!”

~~~~~~~~~

That night, Kageyama stayed up late watching repeats of last seasons volleyball nationals, and while he was telling himself it was because he needed to see how a team worked, he couldn’t help glancing at the clock every fifteen minutes until it was the same time as last night. Well, he had stopped at this time last night, so he better go wash up before bed, he couldn’t not brush his teeth after all.

Walking fully awake this time through the narrow hallway, Kageyama wasn’t listening _specifically_ for it, there was no sobbing to be heard, so he relaxed slightly before heading into the bathroom. What a mistake. 

Sure enough, as soon as he shut the door behind him and the air was still, he could head those little noises again, huffing and choking and gasping and _goddamnit he cried uglily_. Kageyama closed his eyes and tried to block it out, running the tap the whole time when brushing his teeth, staring again at his reflection, taking comfort in its unaffected expression. _Not my place to care,_ he repeated in his head again. Who cared if the carrot top was crying, probably just feeling homesick for a little bit like a dumbass. He’d be fine in a few days.   Kageyama spat out the toothpaste with a little more force than necessary, and turned the tap off with a jerk. The fucking noises were still there, and he had more than his fill for today thanks very much. He wrenched the bathroom door open and headed quickly to his own room, just wanting to sleep and forget all about it all. 

Whether he dreamt of crying carrots however, is entirely dependant on when you ask him.

~~~~~~~~~

For five days. Five _days_ , Kageyama had continued his little experiment of going to the bathroom to hear if Hinata was crying, and every time was after a full day of summer boredom, arguing and a bouncy Hinata jumping around everywhere in enthusiasm or excitement or just from plain stupidity. It didn’t add up, and that bugged Kageyama a lot. No one that happy cried that much, even from homesickness. Hell, he didn’t even know why Hinata was in a home! Wait, the meant he cared about Hinata’s past now, Kageyama realised with a crinkle of his nose. Whatever, his mum had been right in saying Hinata was a loveable person, it wasn’t unusual to want to know more about such a seemingly mixed up person anyway.

 _Yeh, that’s why I’m interested,_ Kageyama reassured himself, as he sat on the edge of the bath, just listening again. It was the same every night, same set of broken noises, just in a different order. Was Hinata even awake? It was entirely possible he was just having a recurring nightmare after all. What bugged Kageyama most was that in the morning, Hinata’s eyes were never red or swollen from crying, just bright and wide and whole and nothing like the sounds from the other side of the wall. 

Kageyama jumped when he heard an actual word for once, this little, tiny, whimpering “no” and that was it, Kageyama was done with this. Why he was even doing this was long forgotten, and frankly he didn’t care he just didn’t want to listen anymore. Again, he flushed the toilet and quickly walked through that fucking hallway where he couldn’t hear anything even though he knew Hinata was crying through that damn wall and he needed to know _why_. 

~~~~~~~~~

When Kageyama’s parents returned, they weren’t quite ready for a deeply frowning Kageyama telling them that they needed to talk, but only when Hinata wasn’t there. Their heads were filled with scenarios of Kageyama telling them to get rid of Hinata, send him back, and god they were worried but nothing prepared them for Kageyama to sit them down and say, with a completely straight face,

“Why is Hinata so sad?” His father blinked at him, while his mother gaped, mouth opening and closing exactly like one of those animatronic dolls at the circus. Kageyama sighed, before asking, a bit quieter with a slight red blush across his cheeks, “Look, it wasn’t that hard to notice okay, “ lies, “and I would like to know what the hell happened to him given he is living in our house from now on so why?” While Kageyama was looking away from his parents still, his jaw was locked and there was a just visible determination in his eyes, that his parents had only seen in relevance to volleyball before. Sending each other a glance, his father nodded to his mother, before starting lowly,

“We will not tell you the details, this is Hinata’s tale to tell, but…” he looked over at his wife again, and she sent him a look as if to say _keep it brief_. “Hinata came from an…abusive home. He lost his mother and younger sister a few years ago, and his father was a truly…” he glanced again at Kageyama’s mother, who this time shook her head side to side slightly, “terrible human being, so let’s just say that Hinata never really got a lot of opportunities growing up, and got far too many experiences he should not have had.” His father winced as his mother shot him a warning look, before taking over.

“He is such a lovely boy though, so I guess the fact that he never got any normal opportunities is why he is so amazed by everything now. I don’t know how anyone could deal with his past as well as he is.” Kageyama bit his tongue, and stared at his parents, who were both smiling a little sadly at him. He felt sick. What they had told him had made him feel sick and this was them holding _back all the really bad stuff_. That utter dumbass, why was he so fucking cheerful and happy when all this had happened, and why didn’t he tell anyone he was crying every damn night. Kageyama swallowed thickly and slumped back in his chair.

“Thank you, for, er, telling me that much.” Kageyama said, feeling oddly drained from this short encounter. “I’ll go see if Hinata is done to have my shower, and, well, thanks.” Kageyama rose from his chair and tucked it back under neatly, bowing slightly to his parents while they watched from the table. As soon as he disappeared around the corner, his mother muttered,

“You nearly gave too much away, dear, that much alone was not ours to tell let alone _that_ -“ her husband just pulled her lightly to him and stroked her hair slightly, as she breathed heavily into his chest.


	3. Squarking for food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've made it shorter so I can update soon with the half written next one yeh, see, compromise! 
> 
> Also I was away so I'm sorry it took way too long!
> 
> I also did a side fic instead of updating! No really you can thank me later
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2240586

"If you could wish for anything, what would it be?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi Hinata, it's the first day, there is nothing to eat, and you are STILL NOT UP," Kageyama yelled up the stairs, leaning against the bannister, sifting one hand through his still perfectly positioned hair. His parents were away again on a business trip, to Dubai this time, and they had been deeply apologetic about missing the boys first day of school. Not that Kageyama wasn't used to it, and Hinata had just sort of glowed with happiness when they apologised over something like that. His mother had kissed him on the forehead, then crouched by Hinata and softly tried to pat down his hair, laughing when it refused to obey.

"Shouyo, are you sticking with Hinata for sure? It would be hard to change once you've made it certain on your first day at school dear." Kageyama had never seen his mother so tender or cautious about anything before, and it had made Kageyama's stomach lurch again too. Hinata had just grinned happily, before replying,

"Really, it's fine, I prefer Hinata. I don't want to forget my old family you know? Not that you aren't a wonderful parent or anything! But you know they are still, to me anyway," Hinata trailed off with slightly nervous laughter, glancing furtively at Kageyama, probably to check that he hadn't offended him or his parents. Kageyama's mother just smiled sightly, while Kageyama huffed and looked away from Hinata pointedly.

"It's fine, we understand Hinata," she said, taking special care over Hinata, making him bounce happily. "Now don't you two kill each other, god knows the amount of paperwork that would amount to." And now here Kageyama was, really ready to throw Hinata under the nearest bus just so he could get to school on time on their first day for god's sake. Sure, it was only 5:30am, but still-wait. It was only 5:30am. Well _shit_ , Kageyama had forgotten all about how he always got up early to run for his stamina training. Which he had forgotten all about, because of a certain ginger idiot ruining all his routines. Whatever, as long as the dumbass got up, it just meant they could take their time getting breakfast.

After 10 incredibly patient minutes of no response, Kageyama puffed out a breath of air angrily, before climbing the stairs two at a time, and changing his tactics to wake Hinata from his seemingly coma like rest. "Hey, Hinata, there's an adorable, completely abandoned puppy outside our apartment, no really it is entirely pitiful!" Kageyama smirked slightly when he immediately heard the thump of Hinata presumably hitting the ground, and a tell-tale groan.

"Kageyamaaa, it's too early for anyone to be awake now, only demons hang about this early..." Hinata called drowsily, apparently not even moving from where he was no doubt lying in a heap on the floor. What a complete fool, what if there really was a puppy? Kageyama was damn well not about to help one, it would probably just run away terrified anyway. He always found that reaction pretty insulting if he was honest. There was a slight rustling behind the door, then a this time muffled, "Not that I am calling you a demon of course, but you know I wouldn't be surprised because you can get super scary sometimes," being called scary by Hinata felt like a punch in the gut, "and wait isn't it the first day of school today?!"

There was a loud banging from inside, then a sharp cry that made Kageyama's fingers curl into his palm, and then a sleepy Hinata appeared before him, beaming up. His bed head was, well, exactly the same as his normal hair, and his pale legs were very noticeable under the edge of his boxers, even if the thinness of them scared Kageyama a bit. His chest was covered in a far too large shirt that - wait I swear that's one of my old ones - went down to mid-thigh and the way it hung off his frame just made him look so fucking _fragile_ and _breakable_.

 _And cute_.

Kageyama swallowed slightly, before stepping back and recovering his glare, thanking all the deities of the world that Hinata was too busy yawning - just like a cat - and blinking blearily to notice he had been staring.

"You complete idiot! If you don't hurry up we'll have to skip breakfast, and I don't know if your stomach is that much smaller it can cope without that, but I would actually like to eat this morning!" Hinata flipped him the finger, not replying before slamming the door shut again behind him.

"Yeh well, give me a minute, I need to find my uniform, but then I'll show you I can get to school faster!" Kageyama smiled slightly, before leaning his head against the door, his hair flopping into his face.

"Idiot, why do you have to turn everything into a competition?" Kageyama mumbled half into the door, before breathing in deeply and walking quickly down the stairs. It was so hard to remember that Hinata had had that kind of childhood when he was right there, being a completely oblivious idiot like nothing bad had ever happened to him. It wasn't fair on Kageyama's head.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It took another 30 minutes for the boys to eventually leave the house, bickering over what to get to eat, before Kageyama finally conceded to meat buns just because Hinata looked like he needed something on his visible bones. They were walking slowly back from the shop, which was actually further away from the school than their house, Hinata excitedly waving his arms while talking, a meat bun in each hand. Kageyama wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but he now had both his and Hinata's bag over one shoulder each, and he saw no reason to correct the mistake. Instead he put on a bored exprssion, only glancing at Hinata once every few minutes while he went on about volleyball or something. 

Wait, _volleyball_?

"Hinata, do you play volleyball?" The question, or just the fact Kageyama actually spoke, spooked Hinata so much he dropped the last of his meat bun, catching it with his foot centimetres above the ground. Gingerly bending down and collecting the bun, Hinata laughed a little.

"No, I've always wanted to but, I never really had the chance to until recently." He paused, still hunched over his foot, before forcing out, "My doctor said I shouldn't do anything like that until I get healthier and have his permission, or my bones could get really bad." He straightened up, a huge, fake smile on his face, thrusting the bun near Kageyama's face. "So that's why I have to eat loads of meat! Then I'll have muscles like yours!" Hinata started posing in stupid positions, before realising they were still in the street. "Anyway, we should hurry up right? What clubs are you going to join this year Kageyama? I bet it's gonna be a sport or something!"

The word volleyball had never tasted so bitter on his tongue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I would wish for Hinata to be strong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the wish thing. Imma keep it. You'll see.


	4. Fighting for the worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama isn't an emotion idiot he knows whats going on yh he knowwwssss

"If you could wish for one thing, what would it be?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata made friends very easily. _Very_ easily. Kageyama almost felt betrayed by his ability to just immerse himself with people without really latching on more than necessary too. Physical contact still seemed to be a no, but no one around him even seemed to notice, still busy staring at him in awe as he told some story of a foreign film or something to the majority of their class. It was only Kageyama and a few select others who weren't gathered around as Hinata weaved whatever magic he had. Not that Kageyama was jealous of this ability, no not that, but his own lack of knowledge in that area was just painfully highlighted to him by this. Maybe Hinata didn't need him after all then.

After a good half a lunchtime of moping and glaring at the groups of boys and _girls_ , the guy was apparently even a hit there, surrounding Hinata, Kageyama finally realised why there was an unsettling feeling in his stomach for the past ten minutes. A girl, a pretty one Kageyama mused silently, had her hand pressed lightly on Hinata's shoulder, and while Hinata carried on telling whatever tale he was onto now, the muscles in his neck easily gave away his stress. What an idiot, for not saying anything, and what an idiot girl for noticing, in fact the whole group were idiots for not paying more attention and just being distracted by everything else that was Hinata. 

Kageyama rose quickly, and shoved easily through the smaller crowd to the little ginger, before leaning down slightly and saying loud enough for most people in the group to hear,

"Oi, Hinata, you said you'd come help me practice for try outs later, right?" The whole group blinked in confusion, staring at Kageyama while he tried his best not to glare back. Hinata tilted his head to the side, but quickly gathered himself enough to reply.

"Oh, yeh, sure Kageyama!" Hinata stood up abruptly and bowed slightly in apology to the now disappointed crowd. "Hey, I'll finish telling you guys tomorrow, okay? Seriously it is so amazing it's all wham and BAM and the guy just owns them..."

Hinata trails off when the classroom is finally just out of sight, and glances to Kageyama in confusion. "I never said I'd come play with you, I don't mind but-"

"Dumbass. If you are uncomfortable you should just say." Kageyama didn't turn his head at all, and just kept marching forward. He didn't really want to know Hinata's reaction. He didn't expect however, bony arms to circle his hips, Hinata probably couldn't comfortably reach his waist, and for them to squeeze surprisingly tightly. In the middle of a school corridor as well. Kageyama looked down in shock at Hinata, who was just grinning up at him.

"I knew you did care! Wow, Kageyama, you're seriously the best sometimes you know, right?" Kageyama just snorted and started walking again, making Hinata release his grip, but his face felt warm and he was glad for his long legs to stay in front of Hinata. What an idiot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lessons after lunch were even more infuriating. Little giggles and sighs could be heard from the girls in the classroom, and guys low murmuring as well. How the teacher didn't notice Kageyama had no idea, but then again the teacher just probably didn't care, this was hardly the smartest class in the year. Little whispers of conversation floated into his ears from all sides.

"Wow, that Hinata guy is so funny, I'm glad there's someone interesting in our class this year.."

"Ah, he's so cute! Did you see how delicate his wrists were? I wish mine were like that..."

"Wow that ginger guy is pretty cool, like you know in a weird way, and he's popular with the girls too..." 

"Hey, he kinda looks like a girl doesn't he? I mean he is pretty enough too and he has that kinda fragile look..."

That one in particular sat lowly in Kageyama's stomach, but he tried to focus on the board and write some notes. Soon, however, his eyes were drawn to the fidgety current centre of attention. Hinata was idly twirling a pencil through one of his bangs, biting his lower lips in concentration, his eyes focused on the tip. _God_ , had he taken some course in how to be as distracting as possible in class, and also in how to easily piss of Kageyama Tobio without said boy knowing why? Because Kageyama could honestly believe that right now.

Feeling intensely sorry for himself, Kageyama closed his eyes and recited the volleyball rules in his head, desperately ignoring the ignorant comments all around him. Even if some were technically true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kageyama!" The torturous lessons had finally finished for the day, and everyone was eagerly saying their goodbyes to each other and Hinata as well. Still, Hinata had broken free to come and talk to him. Kageyama felt a little smug. "Is it okay if I come and ask if I can watch the volleyball tryouts? You don't mind do you?" Yes, yes Kageyama did mind. The last thing he wanted was for Hinata to see him as 'King of the court', he didn't want Hinata to view him any differently. That pissed him off as well, his sudden need to impress someone, when had that happened exactly? Still, despite his head's perfectly logical complaints, his mouth just spat out,

"Don't ask me, you'll have to ask the captain won't you." Hinata practically glowed, _like the damn Sun again_ , and beamed up at him. "Hurry up then, I wanna see you play! I bet you'll be all awesome and amazing and you can teach me when I'm better and..." While Hinata babbled on and on, Kageyama's chest warmed and his heart tingled. All because of praise from an idiot, an absolute idiot who hadn't even seen him play but still had faith in him already, and thought he would be amazing just because he was _himself_. As Kageyama mindlessly followed Hinata out of the door, his heart beating a little too fast and his stomach now twisting itself into a fucking sailor's knot, only one thought was in his head.

_Shit._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I would wish that no one else looked at Hinata like that. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha he's already getting so possessive the little greedy raven
> 
> Super short and no team but I wanted to put in a little something about Kageyama's early jealous/protective tendencies, as well as how popular I think Hinata would actually be


	5. Rival(?) for food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha lol writers block and coursework I am sorry

"If you could wish for one thing what would it be?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama does realise, in hindsight, that his first practice at Karasuno could have gone a little better than it did. Does he regret how it went? No not that much really. As far as he was concerned it was that huge punk who had started it. 

Hinata and Kageyama had walked into to the sound of shouting and squeaking shoes as the team was setting up the nets. It was a pleasant kind of grating, and Kageyama had basked in the sound, until a certain blonde _asshole_ had called out to him.

“My, my, my! Is that the great king of the court I see over there?” Not reacting to that on its own was a hard enough feat in Kageyama’s eyes, but for Hinata to also turn to him with a confused face and a questioning look just seemed to dig the still sore wound in his side just a few metres deeper. Gritting his teeth, Kageyama, to his mind’s wild applause, had managed to grind out,

“Hinata, do you want to go and find out if you can watch then? It would be rude to just show up and stare.” Thankfully, this had made Hinata nod slowly and wander off, asking bemused members of the club who the captain was, and Kageyama was able to breathe properly and send a glare at the glasses wearing git now smirking next to the bench where the other sign-up sheets were. After that, it had been pretty uneventful. Hinata had easily been allowed to watch by a seemingly angelic third year with an unusual beauty mark, who turned out to be the vice-captain, and the actual captain hadn’t really done anything to stop it besides rolling his eyes at the angel boy. There were a few other first years, then Yamaguchi, a boy who seemed ridiculously nervous about everything, and finally himself and the elongated tool that was Tsukishima. The smug brat hadn’t stopped muttering jibes and laughing at him since the start, and Kageyama’s patience was dwindling very quickly indeed.

Hinata had been sitting at the side on the edge of his seat the whole time, not that Kageyama had really been paying attention, and his wide eyes were following whichever ball was nearest’s every move. 

_He looks like some kind of owl,_ Kageyama thought, sparing another glance to the side where Hinata was watching the ball sail between Sugawara and Daichi. Well, he had been in the middle of thinking that, before a sharp pain struck him directly in the back of the head, knocking his neck forward and causing his temper to flare far beyond the safe zone. Just as long as it was an accident, just as long as it was accident, just as long as it was…

Tsukishima’s smirking face filled his vision. Fuck sanity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Kageyama ended up holding an icepack to his jaw while Tsukishima tried to fix his glasses, nose still slightly bloody. Matters were not helped by the fact that Hinata had spent just as much time fussing over Tsukishima as him, the unloyal bastard. Before, Suga and Hinata had both been alternating between the two, but at Hinata’s insistence Suga had returned to practice while he cleaned them up. I kind of scared Kageyama at how familiar his hands were with a first aid kit and that he knew how many painkillers to take if they really needed it.

Another downside to him punching Tsukishima’s nose, was that Hinata had to get _really fucking damn close_ to clean it up and ‘check’ it or whatever, and seeing Hinata less than a foot from someo-that asshole’s face pinched Kageyama’s nerves quite a bit. Not that anyone could tell of course.

“So, where did you learn first aid like that Queenie?” Tsukishima asked, looking down at Hinata with an amused look on that smug asshole of a face. Wait-

“Queenie? What does that mean? Is it English? And I used to have to help my little sister when she fell over, she was worse than me,” Hinata beamed up at Tsukishima, not at all fazed by him or understanding of the nickname, finally leaning back satisfied with his clean up job. Kageyama stared resolutely at the current in team match, but he could feel Tsukishima’s almost pitying look in his direction. What a dick. “You can go back to play now, you know, and I mean you are so tall so I guess it isn’t too hard for you…” Hinata babbled on while Tsukishima got up and actually gave him a small smile, before jogging over to where his freckled friend was. Kageyama just turned his head back to the game, frowning a bit harder than before. That name wasn't even original and saying it in English was just cheap...

“Oi, can I go yet or do you have to play nurse a while longer?” Kageyama scowled, even though the flash of Hinata in a nurse’s outfit flushed the back of his neck. Damn hormones. Hinata himself blushed slightly, before cracking a fresh ice pack and carrying it over the where Kageyama was still sat. 

“No Bakeyama, you can’t play again today, if you get hit by a ball or person again your jaw could get much worse or break and then imagine how upset your mum would be and oh god what if they blamed me like I don’t think they would but they might-“

“Hinata, shut up.” Hinata’s mouth snapped shut with a guilty look, passing Kageyama his new ice pack in silence. “Just get back to watching the game, we’ll walk back at the end.” Kageyama glared at him until he retreated back to his original bench, and hey if he continued to _glare_ at him for the rest of practice that is neither here nor there. All Kageyama really knew or cared about was that Hinata had this wonderful light in those big brown eyes, and that his own chest was eased slightly by it.

Kageyama was already screwed, and it was for a boy who life had already screwed over. Of fucking course.

_He does look really cute like that though._

Kageyama groaned loud enough for Suga to ask if his jaw was okay, and Tsukishima to throw him one more smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I would wish for Tsukishima to be wiped off the face of earth. Oh and for Hinata to look at me like he does to a volleyball. That is some erotic shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you know what you can do while waiting a short life time for an update? Read my other fanfic one shot where someone dies in haikyuu!! I am all for the happy themes


	6. Cuddling in the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volleyball envy and cutiepie hinata as usual
> 
> 2000 words arent you a lucky lot today

"If you could wish for one thing, what would it be?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say time flew by like a volleyball from one of Asahi's ace slams would be an understatement. Karasuno had practice match after practice match, their palms and knees toughening from the triumphs and the failures, and always there were bright, almost orange eyes staring right at their every movement. To be quite honest, Kageyama found it disturbing, the way Hinata's eyes could completely follow seemingly everyone on the court at once from the sideline, but he also found it incredibly endearing the way that Hinata would then shout encouragement or advice to them, before going silent again. Well, he says silent, more like muttering weird sound effects under his breath while his eyes remained firmly on the game in front of him.

Soon, Hinata had become a valuable member of the team, without even playing once. His insight, though it was badly worded and explained with an abundance of hand gestures, was none the less accurate and incredibly insightful. It did also help that Suga and Daichi had seemingly adopted him as their own, as well as Nishinoya making himself his official 'bro' while Tanaka cried at the sidelines, but either way, Hinata had successfully wormed his way into the team without even touching a volleyball himself. Kageyama wished he was a good enough person to feel happy about this for Hinata, but sadly he wasn't that virtuous.

To say it didn't bother him when Suga hugged Hinata in an easy, carefree way Kageyama could never do (and for Hinata to relax into it with none of his previous discomfort), would be complete bullshit, as instead it made his insides clench uncomfortably and forced his eyes away. When Tanaka would ruffle Hinata's hair and he would look up, flailing his arms, to Kageyama for help, it wasn't really  _his_ fault if he removed Tanaka's arms with a teensy bit more force than necessary. And if every time he saw Tsukishima talking to Hinata after a match with that frustratingly affectionate and soft smile on his face, he really wished that decapitation was legal under certain _circumstances_ well, he didn't think he was to blame really.

After all, the sum of all the affection Kageyama had actually clearly given to Hinata could be summed up on the day of their first practice match. 

 

_If those girls talk about how adorable Hinata is while side-eyeing me and commenting on his poor taste in friends **one more time-**_

Kageyama inhaled deeply, trying to shut out the conversations behind him and listen solely to Hinata who was perched on the corner of his own desk next to Kageyama’s, happily blurting on about some bird he saw cycling to school and asking how on earth Kageyama hadn’t noticed it (he had been a little busy trying to make sure neither of them got hit by a car but apparently those didn’t exist on roads in Hinata’s mind).

“Hey, Kageyama, it’s the practice match today right?” Kageyama narrowed his eyes slightly, nodding. Why was the squirt asking that, he hadn’t let him forget for the past five weeks. Hinata twisted his fingers a little, picking at the nails on his left hand with his right, an awkward red tinge appearing on his ears.

“Erm, haha, it kind of ends up I have an appointment today, so I can’t come after all…” Hinata seemed to be bracing himself slightly, his body tense and fingers almost shaking at he continued to pick at his nail beds. Kageyama frowned, before gently slapping his right hand away, causing Hinata to jump up jerkily before finally relaxing.

“Don’t hurt yourself like that stupid, you need strong fingers for volleyball don’t you?” Hinata nodded quickly, a little wide-eyed, immediately sitting on his hands. Kageyama sighed, continuing, “And besides, you going to this appointment is just you getting one more step closer to the court yourself, right? So you better damn well go instead of coming just to cheer us along.”

There was silence for a few seconds, while Kageyama swore at himself internally, looking to the side and glaring at the floor as if it was Tsukishima’s face. Then, he heard a quiet,

“Oh my god was it just me or was Kageyama just freaking cute to Hinata then,” and a whole burst of noise erupted around them, from the classmates who apparently had had nothing better  to do than to listen to his whole, not even that nice, miniature speech right then.

 _Damnit, my image is ruined,_ Kageyama thought regretfully, though if he was honest, it was hard to feel too sad about it when Hinata was still frozen in spot on the desk with a blush, barely hidden by his hair, spreading a blotchy pattern on his cheeks.

_I’ve gotta find a way to tone this down man._

Since then Kageyama had been a little more careful to contain his feelings, but he's pretty sure that same set of girls whisper about the both of them even more now, and he'd heard the word  _"ship"_ more than once and he was a little scared to find out what that means. This meant though that despite what an asset to the team he was, no matter how soft spoken or mother-like or just generally easy to like he was, Suga terrified the living shit out of him. 

That gentle smile contained way too much understanding and knowledge for Kageyama to be anywhere near comfortable with, so he had taken to avoiding Suga whenever he could. This didn't go down too well with Daichi, who after around their 4th match had cornered Kageyama and yelled at him for a heart-stopping twenty minutes about team spirit and not hating players with the same position, until Suga had politely knocked on the door and asked to speak to Daichi himself. 

Daichi had just shuffled back in a few minutes later, looking slightly sheepish, before apologising via a short nod of his head and a rough "good luck". 

Needless to say, Daichi had since been added to the 'avoid at all costs away from practice' list.

 

Hinata's appointments were becoming less and less frequent. He had started seeming happy more often than merely hyper, which was nothing but good in Kageyama's, and his parents', books. It was after one such appointment that Kageyama's parents went out, to celebrate their anniversary in fact, and left the boys with a call of,

"Don't break anything Shouyo! And Tobio make sure Shouyo stays warm enough you know the heating won't be fixed for a few more days!"

This was how Hinata and Kageyama ended up huddled beneath around five blankets on the floor of the living room, watching old VHS tapes of volleyball matches from twenty odd years ago to look for new tactics. It wasn't what most people would consider a fun night in, but both of the boys were far too concerned with watching the TV intently to worry about whether it was odd or not. 

"Hey, Kageyama, do you think there'll be a place for me on the team when I'm ready?" Hinata asked, keeping his eyes glued to the tense final five minutes of the match on screen, where the score was 22-19 and it looked possible the lagging team were going to do a last minute spurt and overtake.

"Of course idiot, you're already part of it, sticking you on the court itself shouldn't be too hard. You've watched enough volleyball to learn quickly enough after all." Kageyama reasoned, not bothering to turn his head away from the match either. 

The only sounds for the next few minutes were the roars from the crowd and squeak of trainers on the polished floor, as well as slight shuffling of blankets as Hinata shifted around. Once the match ended, and Kageyama started to get up to put in the next tape, Hinata spoke up again.

"What if I never join the match? Would, would that be okay too?" His voice was shaking, and his small body was trembling again, while Kageyama just gaped down at him from his kneeling position.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kageyama gritted out, uncertain about what had now gotten into Hinata when just a few minutes ago he was as optimistic as ever.

"You see, I had my first physical today, and the doctor, he said I have old bones." A hiccupy laugh. "Like, they're way too weak for my age and they're not sure whether they'll ever get young again you know." Kageyama slowly sat back down on the blankets, watching Hinata and waiting for him to continue, while Hinata gasped in his breaths, holding himself steady, and kept his face hidden in his scrunched up knees. 

"They, they said that because I've never eaten right, my body might not recover, cos childhood's really important for this kind of thing they said. They gave me this diet to follow but it's really hard, it's so hard Kageyama. I'm not used to eating this stuff and it's all weird and I feel like throwing up so much, but I also want to get better so I don't know what to do, I don't want to let them down." Hinata lifted his face then, giving Kageyama a watery smile, while Kageyama could only continue to stare blankly, his heart lurching uncomfortably all the while. "All I've wanted to do is play volleyball, I don't know what else I can do, and I don't even know if I can even do that! There are so many, so many new things going on now, and I don't know how to deal with any of them at all, and no one can actually help me!" Hinata finally gave a choked sob and clutched his knees tightly to his chest. 

"I'm so scared, so stupidly scared of so many things, but I'm so dumb I don't know which ones are actual problems and which are just stupid little things I shouldn't even be paying attention to but I do anyway cos I'm fucking _dumb_. I'm so pathetic, I'm just like he always said, he was always right I just didn't want to believe him, it's just so scary, so, so scary..." Hinata suttered and trailed off when he felt a strong, firm arm wrap carefully around him, effectively cutting off his ability to speak. Another soon followed, wrapping around his crumpled form, gently pulling him in, and a head thudded lightly down on his own.

"If you speak like that you actually will become stupid, you dumbass." Kageyama said quietly, his heart thudding in his chest but there were more important things right now than that. "The doctor's said you can get better right? Sure, it may not be likely, but it can happen, right?" Kageyama felt a vague nod from the head beneath him, and was relieved to not hear any more sobs coming from him either. Not to just sort out his little issue with words.

"I don't understand your problems right, and I'm pretty sure I don't get someone as weird as you anyway Hinata," Kageyama felt a light snort against his chest at that, and _okay, humour still works_ , and his heart picked up its pace along with his voice, "but you can at least tell me about this shit yeh? I mean, I can't actually probably give you any help, but I'll at least listen to you until you're done. And you already play volleyball, you already help the school team so fucking much, do you know how much worse we'd be without you pointing out our weaknesses? Even if that's all your tiny ass ever gets to do, it's a lot more valuable than you'll likely ever realise, you got that? You're already really important to the team, to this family,"  _to me_ , "probably even to the doctors with the way you get yourself in everyone's hearts, so don't worry about it so much, or at least share it with me. I mean, I've got a pretty much worry-free life so you won't really be burdening me at all if you're worried about that." Another silence ensued, at some point in which Hinata relaxed in Kageyama's hold, curling into Kageyama himself, and they were both leaning against the front of the couch. Kageyama's hand had also started combing through the bird's nest that was Hinata's hair at some point, but neither of them could really remember when. 

"I don't know who  _he_ is Hinata," he tensed next to him, "and I'm not going to ask," another relax, "but I can guarantee all he was talking was shit. Pure shit. Your lack of a brain," a weak hit, "gives you a really strong head apparently after all, and you're way tougher than me and I will never admit to saying that so enjoy it while you can this is a one time thing." A small laugh from Hinata, and both boys settled down, Kageyama still protectively wrapped around Hinata, Hinata himself leaning into his chest, and the blue light from the finished tape still glowing dully, casting shadows of their joined forms against the couch. 

"Just actually talk to me you dumbass." Kageyama mumbled into Hinata's hair, and he felt Hinata give a final, almost silent,  _okay_ , before both of them finally drifted off, a small pair in the centre of a giant mass of their sprawled out nest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'd wish I knew what Hinata won't tell me. I'd just wish I knew how to help that idiot a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about this. I know Hinata calls himself names as a punishment so they aren't exactly what he wants to hear, but I think Hinata knows they're different coming from Kageyama, that they're a show of affection rather than an insult? idk


End file.
